Dinner for two
by Acidbuk
Summary: Tenchi is Prepairing a romantic Dinner but who for?


Author: Kenny ' Acidbuk ' M'comic  
Authors email: acidb@postmaster.co.uk  
Summary: Tenchi is planing a romantic dinner, but for who?  
  
Disclaimer: The Tenchi Muyo/Universe theme and its characters do not belong to me, they belong to AIC/Pioneer please don't sue me. However the characters that I have created and this story DO belong to me.  
  
  
Shout outs:   
  
Warnings: A little Innuendo, Plus consumption of Sake' nothing really bad, because I wanted the PG-13 rating :)  
  
Dinner for two  
  
  
Tenchi moved two empty glasses to the table he had set. A red tablecloth was draped over it and the centrepiece was a single vase with one red rose contained within, two tall candles stood either side. He stood back to admire his work, 'now all that remains is to ask her' he thought to him-self. Ayeka was walking past when she noticed the table.  
  
"Lord Tenchi, what's going on?", She asked curiously   
  
"Err... nothing Ayeka!", Tenchi answered evasively.  
  
"Then what's with all this?" she pushed the question pointing at the table.  
  
"Well I was just setting the table for dinner", Tenchi answered trying to suppress a sweat drop.  
  
"Looks very romantic, who's the lucky girl?" , Ayeka interrogated.  
  
"What makes you think it's a girl?", Tenchi counted with a very serious face.  
  
Ayeka let out a slight shriek at the thought and a "WHAT!" followed by a gasp for air.  
  
"Ayeka, relax I'm kidding!", Tenchi stated jokingly   
  
Ayeka breathed a sigh of relief that he was only joking, however Tenchi was desperately trying to suppress his laughter. Well, now Ayeka 'knew' it was a girl and she had assumed it was for her then giggled slightly.  
  
"Well Tenchi I will see you later", Ayeka said before heading to her room.   
  
'I wonder what that was about' he thought but shrugged it off as he continued to prepare dinner.   
*****  
  
In Ayeka's room she stood ahead of the mirror examining the latest dress she had shipped from Juri. It was a low cut blue gown with sequins that sparkled in the light, she had never worn it before, not even on Iuri. It was way too 'low' for her taste because it showed a lot of cleavage. But tonight was special, tonight was her first real date with Tenchi, she thought. She pushed up her boobs slightly to make them stand out more, sure she new they weren't as big as Ryoko's but she had a certain refinement that Ryoko didn't, she was after all Juri Royal Family.  
  
Sasami walked into the Kitchen to see Tenchi slaving away at the stove, cooking several dishes. She named the dishes one by one in her mind, 'Fried noodles, lobster, crab, and other Japanese foods', she also noticed on the counter several bottles of Sake'.  
  
"Someone is planning a long meal", Sasami stated.  
  
"Huh, oh hi Sasami", Tenchi replied whilst putting another dish into the oven.  
  
"Sasami, could you help me with some of the dishes?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"Sure Tenchi, no problem", Sasami returned.  
  
Sasami grabbed the spare pair of oven mitts and started to help Tenchi with the cooking   
  
******  
  
Kiyone walked through the front door fuming at her partner.  
  
"Mihoshi HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE SEEN THAT ASTEROID!" Kiyone yelled as she walked through the door closely followed by Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm... Sorry (sob) Kiyone (sob)... it won't happen again I promise", Mihoshi spluttered out.   
  
"Mihoshi you say that every time you screw up, frankly how many requisitions do you think I had to make to HQ this month for parts", Kiyone stated with anger  
  
"One, maybe two", Mihoshi answered   
  
"432 YOU DITZ!", Kiyone yelled.  
  
"Well I did not think it was that many", Mihoshi replied almost unaware at her friends emotional state.  
  
"Mihoshi, JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!", Keyone barked at her friend  
  
"But... what if we get a call?", Mihoshi asked trembling  
  
"MISHOSHI I DON'T CARE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE", Kiyone shouted as she stormed off into the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong Kiyone?", Tenchi asked concerned.   
  
"You really wanna know?", Kiyone said surprised.  
  
"Yeah, It's good to talk about your problems", Tenchi stated.  
  
"Well its all that Ditz fault", Kiyone began pointing at Mihoshi; "First she accidentally vents half our fuel supply, THEN she Drains our Energy banks playing her Music Crystals 24hours straight, THEN worst of all she almost CRASHES THE SHIP INTO AN ASTEROID!", she vented; "now I have to fill in a requisitions form to get the spare parts shipped from HQ", she finished.  
  
"Wow", Tenchi replied.  
  
"You know I actually do feel better talking about this to someone", Kiyone said reaching over and kissing Tenchi gently on the lips then pressing a finger over them.   
  
"Wha... what was that for?", Tenchi said shocked.  
  
"Consider it a thank you", she replied as she started to walk up stairs., Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. In confusion  
  
******  
"She did what!", Ayeka exclaimed to Sasami as she shot up from her make-up table placing both palms on the desk..  
  
"I don't see the problem, sister of mine. It was just a little kiss", Sasami said.  
  
"Yes but how could he allow 'her' to do that hours before our first date!", Ayeka snottily said.  
"Err... Ayeka did Tenchi 'tell' you the dinner was for you?", Sasami asked.  
  
"Well, no not really", Ayeka said cautiously; "but I'm the only one who would appreciate a romantic dinner, Ryoko certainly would not and she's on a run to Orion with Ryo-Ohki for the next two weeks anyway. ", she dismissed.  
  
"Well don't say I never warned you sister", Sasami stated as she left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Tenchi walked to Kiyone's door and knocked 3 times. Kiyone opened the door and popped her head out with a smile,  
  
"What's up Tenchi?", she asked curiously, sure she had talked to Tenchi alone before but he had never come to her room.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to join me for dinner?", he replied nervously.  
  
"I would love too", she replied.  
  
"Great", Tenchi replied a little surprised   
  
"I will get changed, I'm sure you don't want to have dinner with me in my uniform", she joked.  
  
"I want dinner with you Kiyone not your clothes", Tenchi replied laughing.  
  
"Awe that's sweet", She returned with a grin.  
  
She closed the door and Tenchi continued back down stairs.  
  
*****  
  
Tenchi was always apprehensive about approaching his dad for advice because of his Henti ways, but this time was different. As much as he hated to say it, he needed him, there was no way his date would go well if all the girls were in the house and he knew it.  
  
So he needed to 'rope' his dad into the plot, but he did not want to give away his real reasons, then it struck him. So he searched for an event in the local paper that Sasami would enjoy. Figuring that dad would have to drive her there and that Ayeka would not let Sassami go alone. That takes care of everyone except Mihoshi   
  
He now had to formulate a plan to get Mihoshi out of the house but whatever he thought of he knew she was too smart for, even being the Ditz that she is.  
  
*****  
  
"Sasami, look there's a fair in Tokyo", Tenchi hinted.  
  
"Oh wow, I've always wanted to go to a fair ground", Sasami replied with glee Tenchi could see that her eyes were lit up like light bulbs but then a depressed look took its place.  
  
"What's wrong Sassami?", Tenchi asked.  
  
"Tokyo is so far I would never be able to get there", Sasmai said sadly.  
  
"Well maybe dad will take you in his car", Tenchi stated as Nubuyki walked in from the garage.  
  
"Huh, what?", Nubuyki said confused.  
  
"Mr Masaki will you take me to the fair in Tokyo", Sasami asked batting her eyes  
"I never could say no to a pretty girl", Nubuyki answered grabbing his car keys.  
  
"What's going on", Ayeka said descending the staircase in her blue gown.  
  
Nubuyki eyes popped out of his sockets and his jaw dropped almost exactly like one of those Henti cartoons he watches as he saw Ayeka in 'that dress'.  
  
"I'm... gonna... drive... Sasami ... to Tokyo to see the... fair!", Nubuyki recovering his speech.   
  
"Sasami, this is a dangerous planet you cannot go out alone!", Ayeka stated with concern.  
  
"You're welcome to come with us Lady Ayeka", Nubuyki said bowing slightly.  
  
"But I was planning on... I mean, yes ok, I will accompany Sasami to this fair", Ayeka conceded.  
  
Mihoshi walked in yawning and stretching at the same time in her yellow jumper and red pants, just woken from her nap  
  
"What's this about a fair? Can I come too", She asked sleepily.  
  
"Yeah sure", Nubuyki replied   
  
"Is Kiyone coming?", Mihoshi asked. ' I'm screwed now' Tenchi thought at Mihoshi's question.  
  
Nubuyki shouted up the stairs "Kiyone are you coming to the fair with us?".  
  
"Is Mihoshi going?", she shouted back  
  
"Yes", Nubuyki replied  
  
"Then no I'm not", Kiyone shouted back.  
  
With that the trio of girls plus Nubuyki got into his car and drove off at breakneck speed heading for Tokyo.  
  
*****  
Tenchi had finished setting out the food on the table, there was a varied array of food on offer from fried noodles to fish. He lit the candles and turned the lights down, now the candles were the only light source in the room.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the dark he spotted Kiyone moving down the stairs. She was dressed in a blue blouse, a black miniskirt and heeled shoes. As she approached he pulled out a chair for her, she sat and suppressed a slight giggle. Tenchi poured a glass of Sake' for each of them and sat down.  
  
"This is very romantic Tenchi" , she said, taking a sip of her Sake'.  
  
"You, look fantastic", Tenchi complemented.  
  
"Such a sweet talker", Kiyone replied, Tenchi blushed  
  
****  
They finished their meal and more Sake' flowed. All the barriers of friendship that kept them from pursuing a relationship broke down. And after the idle small talk they began to show more and more feelings for each other.  
  
"This went pretty well for my first ever date", Tenchi said.  
  
"Yes this is certainly gonna make an interesting video journal entry", Kiyone returned.  
  
"Oh, really and how is it going to end"?, Tenchi pouted.  
  
"I don't know yet", she gestured as she grasped his hand.  
  
Tenchi blushed, he did not know if it was her or the Sake' talking but it all felt right. He wasn't that good at this sort of thing, after all this was his first date with her. It felt strange having dinner with her, well, sure he had had dinner with her before but not like this, they knew things about each other, secrets they hid from everyone else. Tenchi lost track of his thoughts however when she leaned in and kissed him.  
  
This kiss was different than the last one, deeper somehow, more powerful, he still felt the presence even after her lips had separated from his.  
  
"Do you want to come upstairs... to my room", Kiyone almost whispered.  
  
"Err.. I don't know how to... that is I never did this before and...", Tenchi remembered he could talk but trailed off.   
  
"Its ok Tenchi", Kiyone said grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs.  
  
****  
  
Nubuyki couldn't take his eyes off Ayeka in 'that dress' as it sparkled in the carnival light, Ayeka couldn't really complain too much because it was having the affect she desired, just on the wrong person.  
She heard grown men gasp as she walked past almost as if they could not believe such a body was for real. She even heard one man say "Phil, have I died and gone to heaven". "Well if you have, we must both be dead, because I've just seen an angel walk past". Ayeka giggled at the thought of the two men saying such a thing.   
  
Her thoughts kept returning to Tenchi, even though she tried to enjoy herself she could not stop thinking about him and Kiyone alone together. 'No, he wouldn', Tenchi loves me' a voice in her head said. 'Are you kidding, with that romantic diinner! It can only lead to one thing' another voice offered. 'But that dinner was for me' the first voice returned, there was no response from the second voice, only silence.  
  
*****   
  
Tenchi awoke and glanced over at the clock, it was 11pm. It was hard to believe what had happened but the proof was lying right next to him, her long blue hair rustling slightly as she breathed, almost as if she could tell something was on his mind she stirred, then sat up resting her head against her arm.  
  
"What's wrong Tenchi?", she asked concerned.  
  
"Nothing, it's just hard to believe what happened, so fast", Tenchi replied quietly, as if thinking someone would hear.   
  
"If you're asking me if I regret any of it, I don't, not one second ", she confessed.  
  
"I don't have any regrets either Kiyone, it's just, what are we gonna do about Ayeka and Ryoko", Tenchi asked fearfully; "I don't want to hurt either of them, I just don't love them that way", he finished.  
  
"We could end this before it begins, keep it a one nightstand", she stated.  
  
"But I want a relationship with you,", he replied  
  
"But if we have a relationship and it doesn't work out you have lost two friends", she countered.  
  
"I could live with losing two friends but I don't think I could if I lost you", Tenchi replied.  
  
"Then the simplest solution is to keep it a secret, at least for now", Kiyone gave an understanding smile with her words.  
"If you're sure", he said  
  
"I'm sure", she returned  
  
*******  
The group were forced to cut the trip short when Mihoshi had accidentally knocked a bucket of water over that power generator which shorted the Big Wheel causing 7 people to be catapulted out. Luckily though the vat of candy-floss they landed in broke their fall and no one was hurt, however we weren't so lucky when they found out Mihoshi was responsible, they threw us out.  
  
The drive home was terrible Ayeka swore that Nubuyki was hitting every pothole deliberately to see her boobs bounce in 'that dress' and at one time they nearly bounced out of the dress. "This is the last time I wear this dress, ever", she muttered to her-self as the car continued to rock, her thoughts soon returned to Tenchi.  
  
"Sasami , how did you find out about the fair?", Ayeka asked subtly.  
  
"Tenchi pointed an ad out in the paper", Sasami answered happily; "why?", she retorted.  
  
"No reason, just wondering why he would cook a romantic meal for me then..." , Ayeka trailed off.   
  
When they arrived at the house it was pitch black and all the lights were out, Ayeka glanced at the clock, it read 1am, she opened the passenger door and stepped out, Sasami followed and Nubuyki got out the drivers side and locked the doors.   
  
Nubuyki moved to put the key in the door and the door opened, everyone walked inside as Nubuyki fumbled to find the light switch.  
  
"Everyone, we're home", he said finally finding that light switch; "must be in bed", he finished as Sasami closed the front door. And each went their separate ways   
  
*****  
  
Ayeka walked to Tenchi's door and knocked lightly but there was no response, she knocked again but still no response, she opened the door slightly and peered in to find it empty.  
  
"What, where's Tenchi?", she muttered out loud but did not realise it.  
  
"Tenchi's gone?", Mihoshi said walking past to her room.  
  
"I don't know?, its not like him to be out this late", Ayeka said closing the door and Mihoshi continued on her way checking in to Kiyone.  
  
"Kiyone, are you still mad at me?", Mihoshi asked by her door.   
  
When there was no response from Kiyone she tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
****  
  
***NEXT MORNING***  
  
Immediately after she woke Ayeka rushed to Tenchi's room to see if hr was there but the room was empty and the bed looked not slept in. She sighed and made her was to the bathroom, she knocked on the door but there was no response even though she could hear running water.  
  
"Someone must of left the shower running again", she muttered opening the door and stepping in.  
  
She made her way to the shower and pilled back the curtain and was about to turn off the water when she noticed Tenchi standing there.  
  
"Eeek!", she exclaimed averting her eyes but slightly looking.  
  
"Ayeka what are you doing, can't you see that I'm taking a shower here", Tenchi yelled out whilst trying to cover his nudity.  
  
"Well, I knocked...no answer...running water...logical... shower on left", Ayeka spluttered out with embarrassment.  
  
Ayeka ran out of the bathroom. Passing Washu   
  
"Yo, Tenchi", Washu Greeted.  
  
"Hi little Washu", Tenchi returned then did a double take "WASHU", He exclaimed once again covering his nudity.  
  
"Relax Tenchi, It's nothing I ain't seen before I am 25,000 years old after all", Washu.   
  
"I know that but, come on a little privacy", Tenchi begged. At which Washu left and waited for Tenchi to finish his shower in peace.  
  
****  
Several minutes later Tanchi emerged from the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
"So what is it you want Washu", Tenchi asked.  
  
"Well, I was reviewing the security tapes from last night this morning and found something rather interesting", Washu Explained.  
  
"Err yeah", Tenchi said innocently.   
  
"Are you and Kiyone a couple now?", Washu asked with a smile and a Wink.  
  
"(Gulp) Err, I...err.... We... ", Tenchi lost his speech in surprise.  
  
Tenchi Explained to Washu about how they wanted to keep their relationship a secret as long as possible and Washu agreed to help as long as Tenchi provided her with a sample.  
  
  
The End  
  
Authors Note: Ok, That's it my second Tenchi fic, Comments as always to acidb@postmaster.co.uk. 


End file.
